Season 8: Part 9/Transcript
Part 9 (Freeze, Hendricks, and Cal are in a Pelican. Cal seems to be zoning out. Hendricks snaps his fingers at him.) Hendricks: Hey. You still with us? Cal: Yeah. I just zoned out a bit there. Hendricks: Not a bad idea. I think we just traded one bad situation for another. (The trio leave the Pelican, and step onto a settlement in the Commonwealth.) Freeze: Gentlemen, this is the Order's recently developed settlement, named Oikawa. Cal: Whoa, after that creepy guy in that trench coat that tried to take over the Digiworld? Hendricks: Oikawa wasn't the bad guy. MaloMyotismon was. This settlement was named in order to remember him for his first contact with the Digimon. (The trio approach Elder Maxson.) Freeze: Elder Maxson. (Shakes his hand.) Maxson: Nice to see you again, Sentinel. Hendricks: Elder Maxson. I trust you have our prisoner? Maxson: He was transferred here yesterday. Proctors Quinlin and Ingram setup an interrogation space for your use. (The heroes make it the interrogation space.) Cal: Who's this prisoner? Maxson: His name is Don Davis, former CEO of the Theta PMC Corporation. He had over 250 contracts completed before making a deal with Sebastian Krueger and the Coalescence Corporation. Freeze: Ever since his arrest on probable violations of Multi-Universal Laws, Krueger took control of all Theta PMC ops. (Freeze opens the door. He and Hendricks enter the interrogation room. Freeze gets a cup of water and puts it on the table.) Don: I don't know or care who you are, but you're holding me without reason or cause and I demand to speak to a legal representative! Hendricks: That would be me!! HAVE A SEAT!! (Hendricks forces Don to sit down.) Hendricks: I GOT THIS! TAKE A WALK!! Cal: (Comms) It's okay. Let him run with it. (Freeze leaves. Hendricks points at the screen with Nevada's picture.) Hendricks: (Angry) This woman. Do you know her? (Slams his hands on the table) DO YOU KNOW HER?!!! Don: No. Hendricks: Well, she knows you!' '''Or at least she'd like to. You were involved in a PMC called Theta. Or more specifically: THE PMC THAT ONCE DID A CONTRACT WITH THE NIGHTMARE FORCES!!! '''Don:' That was an accident. I never knew it was them. Plus it was a long time ago. A lifetime ago. Hendricks: Yeah. Well your past, it's catching up to you. And RIGHT NOW, you're in very REAL danger. Not only are the Nightmare Forces are targeting major Order settlements, but this woman may very well want you dead!! So as your legal representative, I advise you to cooperate fully with this investigation!!! Don: That contract was what we called a Moon Op. We secure certain assets. We didn't know it was for them. Hendricks: Yeah, this Moon Op that you launched? WAS IT LEGAL?!! Don: By the very tone of your voice, I'm in no doubt know what you're referring. And therefor I am in no doubt that you already know the answer to your question. Hendricks: Then let me ask you another... (Hendricks flips the table, grabs Don's collar and puts him to the wall.) Cal: WHOA! Hendricks, stand down, now!! Hendricks: Who was Nightmare Moon?!! (And explosion is heard from outside. Hendricks exits the interrogation space.) Hendricks: FUCK!!! Freeze: Maybe Kane should run a diagnostic. Hendricks: Listen, if I need a check-up, maybe I'll ask the damned Doctor! (To Cal) Cal, what do we got?! Cal: Nightmare Forces converging all over the settlement. It's an all-out assault! Hendricks: Let's take it to 'em. Freeze: I have a Death Machine that Elder Maxson can use. (Freeze gets out the Death Machine and gives it the Maxson. The team moves out, seeing the Nightmare Forces overrunning the settlement.) Freeze: C'mon! Let's fight back! AD VICTORIAM!! (The heroes and Brotherhood of Steel charge back at the Nightmare Forces. Mich uses a concussive wave to eliminate more of them, while Cal gets them from behind while cloaked. However, more of them arrive.) Hendricks: Really?! There's more of them?! (The Power Rangers arrive.) Troy: We're here to assist! (The Rangers help the Brotherhood take back the settlement. After numerous waves, they emerge victorious.) Freeze: That was quite a haul. Cal: Kane, we still need more time interrogate... (A portal opens up under Freeze's feet. Freeze falls through.) Cal: FREEZE!!! Hendricks: Was that a portal?! Cal: Yeah. Hendricks: Then Freeze can find his own fucking way back. Right now, I have unfinished business with that piece of shit Don Davis! Cal: What the fuck has gotten into you, Hendricks? Have you forgotten that Freeze is our friend?! Hendricks: ARE YOU FUCKING WITH OUR MISSION, CAL?! Cal: (Takes off helmet) I'm saying that we don't leave our team behind. Hendricks: If the Nightmare Forces return here, they could kidnap our prisoner!! Cal: Not for long. (Comms) Kane, Freeze went missing on us. He fell into a portal. I'm going after him. Kane: (Comms) Did you place the tracker on Mr. Davis? Cal: Affirmative. Hendricks: Have you and Kane been making plans behind our backs?! Cal: Only in case we had this situation happen to us, Hendricks! (Hendricks punches Cal in the face in anger. Cal falls to the ground.) Cal: Argh. Troy: Neither Kane or Cal made that decision, Hendricks! It was my call. (Hendricks extends his hand to Cal. Cal takes it and Hendricks helps him up.) Hendricks: I'm sorry. I just don't wanna fail this. Cal: You're not the only one. But just remember, if you do that again, I hit back. Hendricks: It's a deal. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline